Le syndrôme du Survivant
by Madame La Duchesse
Summary: OS. Cela fait presque vingt ans. Vingt ans que je vis dans la culpabilité et la honte de moi-même. Vingt ans que je suis devenu un assassin. Et c'est insupportable.


Bonjour à tous!

Voici mon deuxième OS achevé, que je décide de publier.

Il est un peu dans le même registre que le premier, sans happy end, mais je n'en dis pas plus!

Il est assez court, mais j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire.

J'avais envie de montrer une autre possibilité, bien que je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir abordé, où Harry souffre et n'arrive plus à assumer le statut de Survivant. J'espère que ça va vous plaire! Bien évidemment, à part la trame, rien n'est à moi et tout appartient à notre déesse, j'ai nommé J.K Rowling.

_Enjoy! _

_**Chloethecrazy.**_

* * *

><p>Une autre gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu descend dans ma gorge mais je ne sens plus sa brûlure. L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, je me met à rire, seul dans ma cuisine. Que penserait les gens de la société magique s'ils voyaient leur héros de guerre descendre trois bouteilles par jour ? Mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, leur héros de guerre est mort. Harry Potter n'est plus ce qu'il était.<p>

Aujourd'hui, ça fait dix-neuf ans pile. Nous sommes le 2 mai 2016. Cela fait dix-neuf ans que je suis devenu un assassin. Et ça fait donc presque vingt ans que j'ai arrêté de vivre, que je me suis glissé dans l'enveloppe d'un gars heureux d'avoir tué un monstre et qui maintenant a une vie parfaite, file le parfait amour avec sa femme et aime passionnément ses trois enfants. Foutaises. Voldemort est mort mais je suis parti avec lui. Je l'ai tué. Même si c'était la pire abomination que la Terre ait porté, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal, car je lui ai donné la mort. Certes, c'était soit lui, soit moi, et il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui vive, mais je me dégoûte. On me dit que j'ai agi pour « le plus grand bien ». Le plus grand bien ? Merlin, ça m'écœure. On dirait Grindelwald et Dumbledore en train d'établir leur plan pour régner sur les Moldus. Je suis un assassin, et tout ce que les gens ont trouvé à faire, c'est de me congratuler chaleureusement. Je suis détestable mais eux le sont plus encore.

Je reprend une autre gorgée, vidant mon verre. Je le pose sur la table, un peu brutalement. Mes mains tremblent et le verre dérape puis glisse par terre, se brisant. Je regarde les débris un instant, sans savoir quoi faire. Enfin, je sors ma baguette, et répare le cristal brisé d'un _Reparo_. Je ramasse le verre et le contemple un moment. Puis me reverse un autre verre, répandant un peu d'alcool sur la table. Je ne le bois pas tout de suite. Ginny ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Que penserait-elle, si elle me voyait comme ça ?

Justement à ce moment là, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. De peur qu'elle me découvre, je vide mon verre d'un coup, grimace sous la brûlure puis murmure un _Evanesco. _Une fraction de seconde après, ma femme rentre dans la cuisine.

«Bonjour chéri, tu as passé une bonne... »

Elle s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase, me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Au départ, je ne comprend pas, puis je me rend compte de mes mains qui tremblent, de l'alcool répandu sur la table. Je prend conscience qu'il est 12 heures. Que je ne suis pas lavé, pas rasé, et toujours en pyjama. Et que j'embaume l'alcool. Soudainement, je me fais honte. Encore un peu plus que d'habitude, car cette fois-ci, je la déçois, elle qui a tant sacrifié pour moi...

« -Tu as recommencé, Harry. Merlin, tu as recommencé...

-Recommencé quoi ? demandé-je doucement, feignant l'ignorance.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, ne nie pas, ou je te jure que je pars sur le champ et que tu ne reverras plus jamais tes enfants ! »

Elle est vraiment furieuse. Mais je la comprend. Je l'ai trahie. Mais pouvait-il en être autrement ? Je suis Harry Potter, l'assassin le plus aimé de la communauté sorcière. Un assassin n'a pas de bon fond. Il trahit inlassablement, et l'amour n'est pas permis pour lui. Ginny n'aurait pas dû m'aimer. Et je n'aurai pas dû l'aimer. Parce que je la fais souffrir, évidemment. Je suis un meurtrier. Je fais souffrir les gens.

«Je suis... Je suis désolé. »

Je met ma tête entre mes mains. Je ne peux pas la regarder dans les yeux.

« -Regarde moi, Harry. Regarde moi et jure moi que tu vas te reprendre. C'est ta dernière chance. Ou tu ne me reverras plus. Et tes enfants auront honte de toi jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, parce que je leur raconterai tout. Je t'aime, chéri. Je t'aime plus que tout. Et c'est justement parce que je t'aime que je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

-Ginny, je te jure que je vais m'arranger. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé... Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

-Je l'espère bien. »

Elle quitte la cuisine, et monte dans la chambre. Des larmes coulent de mes yeux, je me met à sangloter comme un enfant sans pouvoir m'arrêter. J'ai encore tout gâché. J'ai encore fait une promesse. Que je ne pourrai pas tenir. Comment arranger les choses ? Je suis un assassin.

J'ai pris une douche, me suis rasé. Je met une serviette autour de ma taille, puis vais dans la chambre pour prendre des vêtements. J'y retrouve Ginny, assise sur le lit, les yeux rouges, mais secs. Avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, elle prend la parole en me regardant d'un air dur.

« -Ce soir, on va dîner chez mes parents. Ceci sera ta dernière chance, Harry. Fais en sorte de ne pas tout gâcher. »

J'acquiesce sans rien dire.

Après avoir mangé, Ginny est repartie. Je pense à la soirée prévue chez les Weasley. Il y aura sûrement Hermione et Ron. Pire encore, George et Angelina.

L'après-midi passe horriblement lentement, le temps semble s'étirer sans fin. Et je pense sans cesse au dîner. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne travaille plus, que j'évite tout le monde. Je n'ai pas vu les Weasley depuis au moins trois mois. J'appréhende. Puis je me dis que j'ai bien besoin d'un remontant pour affronter tout ça. Alors je fais apparaître ma bouteille de Whisky. Et je commence à boire.

Avant que Ginny rentre, je nettoie la maison, reprend une douche pour dissimuler l'odeur, fais disparaître les deux bouteilles que j'ai vidées. La honte me brûle tout entier mais j'essaye de la repousser dans un coin sombre de mon esprit. Enfin, ma femme arrive, me sourit en voyant que j'ai fait le ménage et que j'ai soigné ma tenue, puis me prend le bras afin de transplaner au Terrier.

La soirée se passe horriblement mal. Enfin, pour moi. Je suis ivre mais pas assez pour oublier où je suis. J'essaye de ne pas entendre la voix dans ma tête qui me hurle combien cette famille à souffert pour moi, que j'ai blessé Ron, Arthur, Bill, que Ginny a frôlé la mort par ma faute et pire, que j'ai tué Fred.

J'essaye de suivre les conversations et de rire quand il le faut mais j'ai l'impression d'être séparé d'eux par un brouillard épais. Puis je les vois qui me regarde tous, tour à tour, avec de la compassion, de la pitié dans le regard. Je sens que je vais bientôt craquer. Alors je me lève, brutalement, voulant sortir. Tous les regards se tournent vers moi, et je croise celui de Ginny, me lançant un avertissement. Je prend finalement mon courage à deux mains, et je leur déballe tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis tant d'années. Je leur dis que je ne supporte plus ce que je suis, ce que j'ai fait, que je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir détruit leur famille. A ces paroles, je vois Molly ouvrir la bouche pour protester, les yeux brillants, mais je ne lui donne pas l'occasion de parler et continue ma tirade pathétique. Je finis par leur dire que je ne peux plus continuer ainsi, que je suis désolé. Et je m'en vais. Avant que l'un d'eux puisse réagir, je sors de la maison et transplane. Je me retrouve au bord d'un pont. Je ne veux plus de cette vie là. Un assassin doit être tué à son tour pour payer sa dette. Une vie pour une vie... Alors je saute.

* * *

><p>Voilà.. C'était assez court, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'accepte et j'encourage toutes les remarques et critiques. (en fait, vous êtes obligés de me laisser une review sinon le fantôme de Harry vous hantera jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Voilà)<p> 


End file.
